Broken and Remade
by ekrolo2
Summary: The events of Forever Fall, Pt. 2 take a darker turn as Cardin is scarred for the rest of his life and his whole world is turned upside down in the process. Now he has to overcome terrible psychological and physical pain in order to remake himself into not just a better Hunter, but into a better person as well. Jaune/Pyrrha pairing later. Canceled
1. Day One

**Broken and Remade**

**Chapter 1: Day One **

Cardin moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and returned to the world of the living. At first his vision was blurry and the blinding light coming from outside only made it worse. He moaned again and tried to bring his hand up to block the light but couldn't for some odd reason. He tried to move his body, but the pain was so unbearable he stopped and just laid there like a statue until it subsided.

His vision finally returned to normal, and he noticed he was in a hospital. Turning his head around ever so slightly, despite the pain, he noticed several machines hooked up to his body.

Cardin (thoughts & exhausted): W…. What… Happened…?

Cardin closed his eyes and tried to remember how he ended up here but was bombarded by brief yet powerful images and sounds from the past. He saw his team mates running away from something, a roar of an Ursa, Jaune doing battle with it, the creäture on top of him, striking him with its teeth and claws as he tried to stop it with his bare hands and finally, he heard himself crying and yelping in agony like a wounded dog.

He opened his eyes with and found it hard to breathe. Cardin mustered the little strength he had and tried to get out of the bed, but once again the searing pain stopped him. All he could do now was lay there alone and waiting for some one to come.

Then he noticed a small device near his hand and remembered it notified nurses when a patient needed something. A small smirk formed on his face as he barely managed to move his right hand and held down the button.

Within minutes a nurse entered the room with a surprised look on her face. She was in her mid 20s and wore a standard blue uniform all nurses and doctors wore, minus the laters white coat. She had long brown hair tied in a pony tail, ocean blue eyes and stood at 5' 3"

Nurse (shocked): Oh my god...

Cardin (raspy & exhausted): Help...

Nurse (nervous): It's ok mister Winchester. Just don't move while I get doctor Shultz alright?

Cardin nodded as best he could and watched as the older woman standing next to him messaged the doctor responsible for him. Within minutes Dr. King Shultz arrived and gestured for the nurse to leave.

He was an older man in some where in his mid to late 50s and stood at 5' 7". He had slightly longer brown, but graying hair going down his neck, a full beard which was also practically gray at this point and a comforting smile on his face.

King (respectful & friendly): Welcome back to the land of the living mister Winchester.

Cardin (raspy & exhausted): What... Happened to me...?

King (curious): You don't remember anything?

Cardin (raspy & exhausted): I... Remember a few things... Like and Ursa attacking me...

King (respectful & serious): Indeed, the Ursa you encountered in Forever Fall Forest was an Ursa Major. Another foul creäture of Grimm responsible for the deaths of many innocent people in that damn forest, considering your injuries, it is a miracle you are still alive.

Cardin (exhausted & curious): What do you mean...?

King (respectful & serious): The Ursa made several cuts on your chest and back area, but your face suffered no such injuries. Both of your legs are broken which means you won't be going anywhere for the next few weeks but...

Cardin noticed the older mans hesitation as he moved he lowered his head to avoid Cardin's gaze which made the young Hunter gulp in fear and his heart to beat faster.

King (respectful & sorry): But... I am afraid we were not able to save your left arm. The damage was... Too great and by the time your fellow Hunters brought you here there was nothing we could do. I am truly sorry my boy.

Cardin stood there with his breathing becoming heavier and more erratic. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears. Ignoring the pain he immediately moved the cover on his chest and simply looked on in disbelief upon seeing his that his left arm was gone.

He touched the bandages where the cut was, confirming what the doctor had just told him. Cardin's arm started to shake, and he made a fast and gritted his teeth.

Cardin (mad & whisper): No... No, no, no, no. (Mad & yelling): No! NO NO NO NO NNNNOOO!

He started to shake violently and tried to pull off all the machines connected to his body in a blind rage, Schultz immediately grabbed his hand and pinned him down to the table with his elbow on Cardin's throat.

Schultz (alarmed & yelling): Nurse! Get the sedative this instant!

The two stayed locked in that struggled until the nurse who was the first to see him awake came back and immediately injected him with a powerful sedative. Cardin slowly calmed down and began slipping back into the realm of dreams despite every fiber of his being trying to resist the medicine.

As his eyes closed he saw Schultz and the nurse put back all the machines he managed to tear off and began examining his body if any of the wounds had re-opened. Starring at the ceiling and on the verge of falling asleep, a last glimpse into the past revealed that Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby were the ones who found and stayed with him as he lay bleeding on the ground.

Cardin (half-asleep & spiteful): Damn you… Damn you all….

To be continued...

**For those of you who have watched a certain Tarantino film, you'll know precisely who Doctor King Schultz is and but to answer your question, this is not a cross over with that universe I simply thought it would be cool to have him in there as he is easily one of my favorite characters in any Tarantino film. **


	2. Day Three

**Broken and Remade**

**Chapter 2: Day Three**

**UPDATE: Before the chapter itself can begin I want to say that I re-wrote the ending of the first chapter into changing it from Cardin saying thank you, to him basically damning Weiss, Pyrrha,** **Jaune** **and Ruby for saving his life. I felt it was more in his character and initially a person would be mad as all hell if they got saved at the cost of their old life being destroyed like Cardin's in this story. With that out-of-the-way, please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you thought of it!**

Cardin lay in his hospital bed and simply stared at the ceiling as if he were in a trance. Ever since he woke up two days earlier all he could think about was the "incident". He kept thinking about the events leading up to it and all the ways he could have prevented it from happening. Each and every time he reached the conclusion it was entirely his fault.

If he let his petty grudge over Pyrrha go, the prank never would have gone wrong, and things would have turned out differently. If he didn't waste his time beating up Jaune he could have seen the Ursa coming and stopped it before it could even strike. All of these what if scenarios only made the pain of losing his arm that much worse.

Cardin (thoughts & angry): How could I let this happen to me... HOW COULD I BE SO DAMN STUPID?!

But it was the act of kindness from the others which replaced his rage with confusion. Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha openly hated him for the way he treated Faunus, Jaune and people in general. But Jaune risking his life to save him was something Cardin couldn't wrap his head around.

Cardin (confused & thoughts): Why did he save me… I treated him like he was my personal punching bag. I made him do mine and my team's home work, and I know his secret! If he let me die no one would ever figure it out! So why did he save me….

Sophie (worried & curious): Cardin dear, are you alright?

Cardin sighed as his analysis got interrupted when his mother entered the room with a tray of food in her hands. She had short orange-colored hair going past her ears, blue eyes; she wore a white business suit as she came straight from a meeting once she heard the news and a soft, soothing voice which always made Cardin feel better.

Cardin (distant): You didn't need to bring that food here mom, I'm not hungry.

Sophie (worried & commanding): You haven't eaten anything in the past two days. Now please, get up and let me feed you.

He groaned as he got up using his one remaining arm as best he could since his legs were in casts to heal the broken bones. His mother sat next to him and tried to feed it to him, but her, soon yanked the tray out of her hands and placed it on his lap.

Cardin (annoyed): I can feed myself.

Sophie (worried): I know you can but-

Cardin (mad & yelling): Then don't treating me like I can't!

She got taken aback by her son's outburst and decided to stay quiet as Cardin took the spoon in his hand and started eating the soup on the plate.

Cardin (distant & curious): When's dad gonna come?

Sophie (respectful): Your father was away on a business trip to Mistral dear when I spoke with him yesterday. He said he'd be arriving on the first flight here as soon as he could.

Cardin (spiteful): Dads too busy at work to give his son the time of day? I guess I shouldn't surprised since the two of you are never f''''king around.

Sophie (respectful): Your father and I love you very much its jut that-

Cardin (spiteful): The great Winchester arms dealing machine can't stop for anything right? If even its only heir almost died and is going to practically be a cripple for the rest of his life.

His mother silenced herself and looked away from Cardin who simply continued eating the soup with an angry look on his face. They heard a knock on the door and noticed professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy standing there with his trademark cane in hand.

Cardin subtly looked at his mom and immediately noticed how she tensed up and looked at the headmaster with contempt.

Ozpin (formal & friendly): Miss Winchester, it's nice to finally meet you in person.

He extended his hand which Sophie immediately shook.

Sophie (fake friendly): The feeling is mutual.

Ozpin (respectful): It's good to see you're alright Cardin, how are you feeling?

Sophie (angry & formal): About as well as you might think given the fact you and your staff failed to do your jobs.

Cardin stopped dead in his tracks and sighed as he put his tray away and prepared himself for the coming argument.

Ozpin (respectful & formal): Miss Winchester, I know I promised to ensure your sons safety as best I could when we first discussed his entry into Beacon. But the life of a Hunter is a dangerous one and incidents such as these are unavoidable.

Sophie (angry & formal): I do indeed recall the conversation we had, but you have failed to remember what my husband and I told you if anything serious happened to our son. Now you can rest assured you and your Academy will know what happens to anyone who dares break their agreement with the Winchester family.

Ozpin (respectful & formal): I understand how you feel Miss Winchester truly I do. This is not the first time something like this has happened but you going after me and my students will not change the past

Sophie (spiteful & formal): Oh but it can ensure no one else has to suffer the same fate as my son due to your schools incompetence! Once we're finished with you and your "teachers" you wont be able to-

Cardin (angry & yelling): Oh will you stop it already! It was my fault okay, not his, not the schools and not professor Goodwitches! All this is my fault!

He bashed the remote with his fist until it was in pieces. His mothers rage subsided as the sorrowful expression on her sons face.

Cardin (defeated): I was the one who got separated from the group, I was trying to get back at Pyrrha because she made me look like an idiot during history class, I planned to throw Rapier Wasp sap at her, but Jaune, her team-mate didn't want to do it, and the two of us got into an argument. The sap got all over me, the Ursa must've smelled it, and that's when my "friends" abandoned me and left me to save themselves while that thing almost ate me alive…. All this is my fault mom… If you wanna punish some one… Punish me….

Sophie (heart-broken): Cardin…

Cardin (defeated): It doesn't matter anyway… My life as a hunter is over, there's no way I can keep fighting with my arm gone….

Some one else knocked on the door, and the three turned around to see Doctor Schultz standing at the doorway with a friendly smile on his face.

Schultz (friendly): Good day everyone! Please accept my sincerest apology for interrupting this very important conversation you were having but I couldn't help myself when young Cardin here said his career as a Hunter was over.

Ozpin (curious): And you are…?

Schultz (friendly & smiling): Doctor King Schultz, I'm responsible for young Cardin here while he's in our care. And you must be the famous headmaster of Beacon Academy, I must say it is an honor to meet you mister Ozpin.

The doctor reached out to Ozpin who shook it immediately and returned the smile.

Ozpin (formal): Like wise doctor Schultz, I've heard a lot about you and your high success rate with treating injured Hunters.

Schultz (friendly): They are the ones who keep the creature of Grimm at bay after all. It's only fair they get the best treatment possible.

Sophie (annoyed & formal): Doctor Schultz is there a particular reason you're interrupting us or is there something you'd like to add to the conversation?

Schultz (friendly): Ah yes indeed!

He walked away from Ozpin and stood in front of Cardin's bed with everyone's eyes on him.

Schultz (friendly): The reason I interrupted you was because of what young Cardin here said about his career as a Hunter being over. What if I told you I could fix this?

Cardin (shocked): What?!

Sophie looked at her son and noticed that for the first time in days he was showing genuine interesting in anything besides wallowing in his own misery or starring blankly at the ceiling. A smile formed on her lips as doctor Schultz continued.

Schultz (friendly): There is an experimental procedure being conducted by a group of my colleagues in this very hospital. They believe they can replace body parts such as arms, legs, eyes or ears with cybernetics. Recently a procedure like that was performed on a dying girl and not only did it work, but it made her one of the most effective Hunters we have ever seen.

Ozpin (curious): And you think Cardin could get the same kind of treatment?

Schultz (friendly): Most assuredly. In order to make a limb such as a hand work it needs to be wired to your brain to achieve its full combat capabilities and your spine would need to be reinforced to compensate for the arms increased strength. (Serious): But as with any experimental procedure there are risks.

Sophie (worried & curious): Such as?

Schultz (serious): If the joining with the brain fails you could be left a vegetable, or you could lose your senses such as sight, touch, smell or hearing. If the reinforcement of the spine fails you could be left paralyzed from the waist down. Or you could die.

The room became deathly silent as everyone in the room stopped and looked at Cardin to see what his answer would be. His mother felt like sick to her stomach just thinking about her boy dying on some operating table. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said…

Sophie (worried): Cardin you don't have to-

Cardin (determined): I'll do it.

Sophie (shocked): What! You can't be seri-

Cardin (curious): When can we do this?

Schultz (serious): Your body has to recover before we can begin. Considering the severity of your injuries we have to wait at least a few more weeks until you're back to full health.

Sophie (alarmed): I'm sorry but does anyone care about what I have to say on this matter?! This is my son's life you're talking about here, and I won't let it be decided on a whim.

Ozpin (curious): Cardin, why do you even want to do this? Does the life of a Hunter mean so much to you that you want to risk your life in a way such as this?

Cardin (honest): It didn't matter to me that much before. I wanted become a Hunter because I thought it would get me the respect and attention I deserved but no one ever gave me, and being a Hunter gets you as much respect and attention that you could ever want.

Ozpin (curious): And now?

Cardin (angry): Now…. (He looked at Ozpin with an angry & determined expression on his face): I want to kill them all professor Ozpin… I want to hunt down each, and every one of those monsters and make them all pay for what they did to me and I wont stop until either they die or I do…

Ozpin sighed and took the knob of the door and gestured for Sophie and Schultz to leave.

Ozpin (serious): I would like for the two of you to leave. There's something I want to discuss with Cardin in private.

Sophie wanted to stay but she knew Cardin would only object. Knowing her son couldn't be reasoned with at the moment. She and Schultz promptly left the room, and her Ozpin lock it behind them. The headmaster sat down next to Cardin and placed his cane on his lap.

Ozpin (serious): Cardin… I know how you feel, I truly do. But you're reasoning for going through with this only show me you've learned nothing from your past mistakes

Cardin (confused & curious): What do you mean?

Ozpin (serious): The reason you wanted to pull that prank on Pyrrha was revenge correct? You let revenge cloud your judgment and had you learned to forgive and let go, none of this would have happened. Now you want to risk your life on an operating table because, yet again, you're letting the prospect of revenge blind you to the bigger picture.

Cardin looked away from the headmaster and starred to where his arm was with a heavy heart.

Ozpin (serious): Cardin. I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. That is why I'm telling you to take the next few days to clear your head, and properly weigh your options. But I must ask you not to take long, for if you do you'll fall behind, and even a mechanical arm won't be able to make up for that.

He took his cane and left the saddened Cardin alone in his room. The young man placed his head on his pillow and started to stare at the ceiling again with his mind racing as usual, but this time of the future and not the past.

**Well this one ended up being a LOT longer than I thought it would be but hopefully it turned out good for you guys.**

**To be continued….**


	3. Day Four

**Broken and Remade**

**Chapter 3: Day Four**

Cardin lay on his bed and simply stared at the ceiling just as had been doing for the past three days since he woke up. Before yesterday he only thought of the past and how his actions and choices ultimately caused his down fall as it were. But ever since yesterdays meeting between his doctor, mother and headmaster, his thoughts were only on the future.

Cardin (thoughts & angry): With my arm back I could destroy all those Grimm freaks and make them pay for what they did to me…

Ozpin (serious): The reason you wanted to pull that prank on Pyrrha was revenge correct? You let revenge cloud your judgment and had you learned to forgive and let go, none of this would have happened. Now you want to risk your life on an operating table because, yet again, you're letting the prospect of revenge blind you to the bigger picture.

The young Hunter gritted his teeth in anger as Ozpin's words once again interrupted his thoughts of revenge. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on blocking them out, but it was no use.

Ozpin (serious): Cardin. I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. That is why I'm telling you to take the next few days to clear your head, and properly weigh your options. But I must ask you not to take long, for if you do you'll fall behind, and even a mechanical arm won't be able to make up for that.

Cardin (thoughts & angry): Damn it! Why can't I get that old miserable bastard out of my head?!

Sophie (curious): Cardin dear. Are you alright?

He opened his eyes and let out a long sigh as his rage some what subsided.

Cinder (annoyed): Peachy.

Sophie (respectful): I've been thinking. Since you have no TV or any way to pass the time, I figured you must be awfully bored just staring at the ceiling so I decided to get you this.

He looked at her and noticed she was handing him the latest ZX phone model, taking the phone in his hand he quickly browsed through some of its features. Sophie noticed his expression brighten up as he began browsing the Extra Net

Cardin (grateful): Thanks mom…. I needed something to take my mind of things, at least for a little while.

Sophie (respectful): You're welcome dear.

Her own phone rang, and she hastily took it out of her pocket and felt guilty once she saw her colleague from work was calling.

Cardin (distant): You can answer it mom. If you don't those idiots at the office will just keeping calling you until you finally answer, or I do and they get a taste of just how friendly I am at the moment.

Sophie smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Cardin wasted no time in checking out what was happening with the Vytal Festival. The festival was a grand international affair where Hunters and Huntresses from all 4 kingdoms of Remnant came to compete.

As he reached the main Extra Net site of the Vale newspaper and noticed the place filled to the brim with news from the festival which was due to begin in a few weeks. Everything from organization, to participants to rumors was heavily being covered as excitement was slowly but surely rising for the tournament.

He went through the site and noticed a piece of news which caught his attention and broke his brief solace from his worries. It was a report about a young Faunus boy being mauled by a Beowulf.

Cardin (thoughts & disgusted): 3 hours age near the Mistral school of Sanctum. A young Faunus boy got attacked and nearly killed after an attack by a Beowulf. Before it could kill him, local Hunters responded and quickly dealt with the threat but…. the creature tore of the boys legs and severely damaged the left side of the boys face, currently it is unknown weather or not he will survive, but his status is very critical.

The report also had a picture of the wounded and bleeding boy being taken away to the hospital by local Hunters and he felt his stomach turn at the sight of it. A little boy, no older than 7 or 8 with small goat like horns and half his face chewed off made Cardin put his phone away as his mind started bringing up images of his own attack.

He gulped and felt his heart bound harder and harder as he remembered how the Ursa pinned him to the ground, drove its claws into his chest and started violently tugging at his arm with its knife like teeth.

Trying to get his heart under control and suppress the images and sounds of his past, Cardin closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing, slowly but surely they faded away but the young Hunter still felt shaken to his core.

Cardin (thoughts & horrified): If a guy like me who's been trained to fight these things got terrified when they attacked me... I can't even imagine what this poor kid must've been thinking when that... thing came at him...

For the first time in his life Cardin actually felt empathy for a Faunus. He always considered them as sub-human or freaks as he often called Velvet when he was either calling her names or pulling her rabbit ears.

He took his phone and started browsing the Extra Net for other such reports and the results were staggering. These kinds of attacks happened almost constantly but the victims were always different. Some times it was another child, other times it would be an elderly man incapable of defending himself.

Cardin (thoughts & mortified): So many people butchered by these things, just like me….

He put his phone on his night stand and touched the empty spot where his arm once was.

Cardin (thoughts & mortified): But unlike me, they're never going to get a chance to replace what they lost…. They're scarred for the rest of their lives and…. Without ever getting to chance to get some pay back….

He laid there and watched the ceiling as Ozpin's words echoed through his head…

Ozpin (serious): You let revenge cloud your judgment and had you learned to forgive and let go, none of this would have happened. Now you want to risk your life on an operating table because, yet again, you're letting the prospect of revenge blind you to the bigger picture.

Cardin (thoughts & curious): Is this the bigger picture Ozpin was talking about?

Closing his eyes, he clenched the empty spot where his arm was and started weighing his options.

Sophie entered the room with a smile on her face as she ended the call with her associate and noticed her son was clenching his wound seemingly in his sleep.

Sophie (worried): Cardin dear, are you alright?

Cardin (determined): Mom…. Call Ozpin and Dr. Schultz I've made my decision.

**To be continued...**


	4. Day Seven

**Broken and Remade**

**Chapter 4: Day Seven**

Dr. Schultz, Ozpin and Sophie stood around the laying Cardin to hear what the younger Hunter decided to do concerning the experimental suggested to him by Schultz days earlier, a surgery which could allow him to become a better Hunter than ever before or could cripple him further or even kill him.

Cardin wanted this meeting to happen sooner, but his mother, mortified by her sons decision, spent the last two days desperately trying to convince him to reconsider. But there was no changing his mind, so she did as he asked and called Schultz and Ozpin back to his room to hear his decision.

Ozpin (curious): Have you given thought to what I told you Cardin?

Cardin (serious): I have professor..., and I've decided to go through with the surgery.

Both Schultz and Ozpin raised an eyebrow upon hearing this and watched as Cardin pulled himself up and was now sitting down on his bed.

Cardin (serious): You told me my revenge was the reason I ended up like this and I needed to see the bigger picture if I was willing to go through with this. So I did, and I realized there are so many other people out there like me. People who's lives got ruined by these Grimm monsters, and they can never get justice for what was done to them, or a replace what they lost. So I want to do both with this surgery. If it works not only can I make sure they're all avenged, but this procedure can get one step closer to becoming available for more people.

Ozpin looked him in the eye and noticed there was not even a hint of hesitation or doubt in him. He was 100% committed to going through with this.

Schultz (serious & curious): And what if you die or end up a cripple?

Cardin (serious): Better than spending the rest of my life wondering should I have tried than not do it at all, like my old man keeps telling me "Its better to try to do everything you can than let fear keep holding you back". Besides even if things go wrong, I've already asked my mom to create a foundation which will help keep this research going and if you fail. You can learn where you screwed up with me and hopefully fix it for the person who comes after me.

Ozpin (respectful & curious): You and your husband are alright with this miss Winchester?

Sophie (sad): We tried to talk him out of it but... His minds made up, and there's nothing I can do to change it. He's stubborn just like his father when he sets his mind on something.

Schultz (serious): Very well then. I will inform my colleague and will set a date for it.

Just as the doctor was about to leave Cardin placed his arm in front of him.

Cardin (curious): You said I would need to be in top physical condition to pull this off, what exactly do I need to do?

Schultz (casual): Well you will first need to exercise regularly and enter physical therapy to regain control of your legs which will be very weak after weeks of lying in this bed. You will also need to eat a very specific assortment of food, so nothing greasy or fattening. I also recommend you do exercise to keep your mind sharp. The girl Penny who was operated suffered some loss of memory and is still in the process of re-learning a great deal of things. But we did not mentally prepare her for this, and her mind was left vulnerable. We believe training of the brain is likely to decrease or entirely negate this side effect. So I suggest you hit those books and keep that mind sharp my boy!

He patted a flabbergasted Cardin on the back and promptly left the room to schedule the operation.

Cardin (shocked): Training my brain... Hitting the books... I'm doomed...

Ozpin (formal): I wouldn't worry much it too much Cardin. Once you see the vast assortment of books you need to read, essays you have to write and knowledge you have to fit in that head of yours. Your brain will be more than trained for the surgery.

Cardin (sarcastic): Fantastic...

Ozpin (formal): I'll arrange for your team to come in every day and bring you your-

Cardin (angry): No! If those bastards show up anywhere near me, I'm going to take my mace and shove it where the sun doesn't shine!

He clenched his fist as he remembered how they left him to die in the forest and didn't even bother to visit him since he ended up in the hospital.

Ozpin (formal): You're going to need to resolve this with your team sooner or later Cardin.

Cardin (angry): Oh ill resolve it all right once I get out of here. But the last thing I need is for those idiots coming in here and pissing me off ever day for the next few weeks! The person I want to bring those books in is Jaune Arc.

Ozpin (surprised): Jaune Arc? I didn't know the two of you were friends.

Cardin (serious): Were not... In fact I treated him like he pond scum. But he saved my life and I guess... I want to set things right with him and the people I bullied at Beacon before the surgery. If I die on that table I wont get another chance to.

Ozpin (formal): Very well Cardin, ill tell Jaune as soon as I return to the Academy. You can expect him as early as tomorrow.

He nodded at his headmaster as the older man exited the room leaving the son and daughter in a tense and awkward silence. He turned his head to the left and noticed the worried expression on his moms face. He reached out, took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

Cardin (sincere): It's going to be alright mom. I promise.

Sophie (worried): I hope so dear. I hope so.

Jaune nervously entered the office of headmaster Ozpin after professor Oobleck received a message from the head master instructing him to send Jaune to his office.

Jaune (nervous): H-hello, Professor Ozpin, a-are you in here?

He hesitantly moved forward, looking around to make sure if he was really alone.

Jaune (thoughts): I guess he really isn't in here

The office was a fairly large and open one with a breathtaking view of the entire city below. On the left wall was filled with heads of slain Grimm creatures while to the left there was a portrait of Ozpin and his team in the old days. He walked up to Ozpin's desk and noticed it had his trademark cup from which he drank coffee from, a tablet phone and a larger computer.

Jaune placed his hand on Ozpin's chair and made it spin around by accident.

Jaune (nostalgic): Oh man! This is just like the chair my grandpa had. It even has the black Ursa fur on it and everything.

He looked around the room once again to see weather or not he was truly alone and sat down on the chair with a smile on his face. After spinning around in it for a while an idea formed in his head, he took his head masters cup and pretended to be doing something on the computer.

Jaune (impersonating Ozpin): Miss Goodwitch! Would you please get me some more coffee! Please make it decaf because we wouldn't want me actually getting overly excited over something now would we.

Ozpin (formal): I see you're enjoying yourself mister Arc.

Jaune screamed and jumped out of the chair once he saw Ozpin standing next to him. He back away from the desk with his heart racing.

Jaune (nervous & sorry): P-professor Ozpin! I didn't me-mean anything but that sir! I-I was just having some f-

Ozpin (formal): Please calm yourself mister Arc. I'm not going to do anything to you for that little... Performance of yours, the reason I called you here was because I require your assistance on a particular matter. You're aware of Cardin Winchesters current situation correct?

Jaune (nervous): Kind of. All I know is he's still in the hospital but besides that no, not really.

Ozpin (serious): Cardin... Lost his entire left arm in the aftermath of the incident in Forever Fall, today he told me he was agreeing to an experimental surgery in order to get back what was taken from him. Even if this surgery works, he will be far behind on his study which is where you come in.

Jaune (nervous & curious): W-what do y-you mean?

Ozpin (serious): Cardin has requested that you be the one to bring him these books and ensure he fulfils his academic duties while he remains in the hospital.

Jaune (shocked): M-me? This is a mistake! Cardin hates my guts he would never-

Ozpin (serious): He specifically requested that you be the one to do this. He also told me he wanted to thank you personally for saving his life and expressed a desire to make amends with you. When I told him I intended on sending his team to visit him he was... less than pleased.

This made Jaune freeze like a statue as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Jaune (thoughts & shocked): Cardin Winchester. The guy who's been torturing me since I came to this school wants to say thank me AND say he's sorry?!

Ozpin (curious): What is your answer?

Jaune (hesitant): I'll... (He sighed): Do it.

Ozpin (formal): Very well then. I'll make the necessary arrangements as far as the books are concerned. You are to visit him every day and make sure he does his job, writes his home work and for his tests you will be accompanied by a professor to make sure he's not cheating.

Jaune (nervous): Y-yes sir.

The headmaster gestured towards the door and watched as Jaune let himself out. Ozpin leaned back in his chair and started thinking about Jaune's impersonation of him.

Ozpin (thoughts & curious): Do I really come off as dull and emotionless as he made it seem?

**A pretty dialogue heavy issue but with a book about a guy stuck in a bed for the time being doesn't give me a lot of opportunities the big, bombastic action set pieces ****RWBY ****is usually known for. But ill try to throw you action junkies a bone next issue with a practice fight or something along those lines.**

**I apologize for any grammatical or spelling issues. English is not my primary language, ****and as ****I'm ****largely ****self-taught ****I'm ****bound to make mistakes here or there. Hopefully it doesn't detract from the story too much for you guys.**

**To be continued...**


	5. Day Eight

**Broken and Remade**

**Chapter 5: Day Eight**

Pyrrha (commanding & yell): You call that a push up?! 25 more for being sloppy!

Jaune (exhausted): Yes... Sir...

They stood in the middle of a large open field within a forested training area in the outskirts of Beacon Academy. Following the incident in Forever Fall forest, trained vigorously to improve his fighting skills after coming to the realization his lack of training could get his team hurt or killed like what happened to Cardin.

Jaune panted and groaned as he continued doing his push ups and felt like he was going to pass out from the pain he felt in every single muscle. His arms shook causing him to fall, face first into the dirt.

Jaune (exhausted): Cant... Feel my... Everything... Please. (He reached out to Pyrrha who was standing next to him with her arms crossed). Have... Mercy...

She sighed and helped her leader off the ground, placing his arm over her shoulder, the two slowly walked to a bench where she let Jaune sit down and watched as he drank an entire bottle of water in one sitting.

Jaune (exhausted): I feel like my bodies falling apart.

Pyrrha (casual): It's all part of the training Jaune. Once we improve your overall physical capabilities with these exercises, you'll be able to get through the hard stuff faster.

Jaune (nervous & terrified): T-the... H-hard stuff...?

Pyrrha (casual): Oh yes. This is just the basics. We still need to improve your overall technique which will need months of excruciating combat training which will push you well past your limits.

Jaune (terrified): That sounds great Pyrrha, I can't wait...

Pyrrha (reassuring): I know it sounds hard and from personal experience I can tell you it is at first. But once you get the hang of it, it'll get easier. So I suggest you enjoy this break while it lasts, we have a lot more work left to do for today.

Jaune (nervous): Well you see, the thing is, I kinda sorta have some other stuff do you. Like home work, getting my stuff ready for tomorrow, (fast): vistingCardininthehospitalandbringinghimhis books.

Pyrrha (curious): What was that last part?

Jaune (faking confusion): What last part?

Pyrrha (annoyed): Don't play dumb with me Jaune, what's this about Cardin?

Jaune (nervous): Remember when I had to go see professor Ozpin yesterday?

Pyrrha: Mhm.

Jaune (nervous): Well he told me that Cardin is going to go through with some dangerous surgery, and Ozpin wants to him to stay in the loop so he doesn't fall behind when he comes back to Beacon. So Cardin picked me make sure he does it.

Pyrrha (curious): He doesn't want his team to do it?

Jaune (nervous): Cardin told Ozpin he doesn't want anything to do with them, and after they abandoned him like that I honestly cant blame the guy. Maybe he just wants to thank me for saving him?

Pyrrha (suspicious): Or he could be using this as a way to earn your trust to get back at you later. You were the one who threw the honey at him which attracted the Ursa after all.

Jaune (nervous): Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that part...

She got off the bench taking Miló and Akoúo with her.

Pyrrha (concerned): Just promise me you'll be careful with him okay? I doubt he's doing this just to thank you.

**...**

Cardin (thoughts & nervous): How am I going to thank him? I mean the guy helped save my life. Maybe I could give him money? Or better gear, my family does have enough quality weapons in stock, I'm sure dad wouldn't be mad if I loaned him a better sword or something...

He sighed as he laid in his bed and tapped it with his finger over and over while trying to think up of a way to thank Jaune. Their relationship was hostile to say the least which made Cardin wonder why he would risk it all to save him.

Cardin (thoughts): But why? I beat him up, humiliated him and made his life miserable on a daily basis. I even black mailed him but he still saved me. With me gone he wouldn't have to deal with any of that anymore.

Sophie (casual): Cardin dear, you have a visitor here to see you.

Cardin (nervous): Send him in mom. (Thoughts): You can do this Cardin, just act cool and relaxed.

She nodded and left the room to tell Jaune he could come in. Moments later the blonde haired Hunter appeared in front of the door with a box full of boxes, note books and other writing or reading material in it.

Jaune (nervous): H-hy.

Cardin (awkward): Hey.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them saying anything to the other. Jaune placed the box of books on a chair and stood there, looking around the room to avoid eye contact with his former tormentor. Cardin did the same to Jaune.

Jaune (nervous & curious): Sssooo... How's it going?

Cardin (awkward): T-they could be worse I guess, All things considering.

He clenched the stump where his arm once was and forgot about Jaune's very presence. Jaune noticed this and the distant look on his face.

Jaune (nervous & curious): Does it hurt.

Cardin (distant): Not anymore no, but I can still feel it some times Y'know. Doctor Schultz calls it the "Phantom pain", he says it's a condition where a person can feel a limb or organ they lost even though it's not really there.

Jaune (curious): Does it ever go away?

Cardin (distant): For some it does, but there are tons of people out there that can still feel the lost limb years after it's lost…

Jaune (sincere): Listen Cardin… I'm sorry for what happened to you, if I hadn't thrown that honey at you-

Cardin (serious): You don't have to apologize for anything Jaune. Im the guy who tried to make you throw that honey at Pyrrha, all this is my fault and now ill suffer the consequences for the rest of my life. But I guess it's not all bad.

Jaune (curious): What do you mean?

Cardin (serious): I've been here a week and since then I've had a lot of time to think about my life. I realize I was a complete prick to you and pretty much everyone at school, and I wouldn't be surprised if you or most of the people at school weren't too happy when you heard I made it through okay. But now I guess… I guess I've got a second chance to make things right. (Sincere): That's why I wanted you to come here today, so I could thank you for giving me that second chance.

He smiled and extended his hand out to Jaune; the blond-haired Hunter smiled back and happily shook it. At that moment Sophie entered the room in a hurry.

Sophie (in a rush): Don't mind me boys, just need my coat so I can go deal with Benet from accounting at our Vale branch across the street. Behave yourself Po bear.

Jaune (giggling & amused): P-Po bear?

Sophie (nostalgic): That's my little Cardin alright. He's my little, chubby Po bear.

She kissed her annoyed son on the fore head and quickly left the room to attend her meeting, Cardin sighed and noticed Jaune could barely contain himself.

Cardin (annoyed): Go ahead.

Jaune immediately burst out laughing and continued to do so until he could barely breathe and tears were in his eyes. As his laughing subsided he moved the box on the floor and sat on the chair.

Cardin (annoyed): And she wonders why I never invited any of my friends to my house when I was a kid…

Jaune (amused): Hey, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine.

Cardin (friendly): You got yourself a deal.

**TBC…**


	6. Day Nine Part 1

**Broken and Remade**

**Chapter 6: Day Nine Part 1**

**Since RWBY is a new universe with much of its history still shrouded in mystery and Cardin is going to have to study it to keep up with the class, I'll have to make up certain things based on a mix of facts, fan theories and my stuff as well.**

**There are two noteworthy wars of the RWBY universe. The Faunus War and "The War" mentioned by Jaune are often referred to as two separate events and I'll treat them as such with the former happening a few decades ago and the later happening a century ago.**

**Final thing I want to mention is dates. RWBY lacks any sort of date system so far and because of this I'll be making my own.**

**My date system will be like the Star Wars one where there are two distinct time periods, First Era and Second Era. Due to the fact it was the largest conflict between Humans, Faunus and Grimm, it (most likely) resulted in the creation of Hunters and the discovery of Dust, it make sense for it to be a transition period between the old and new eras.**

**The First Era has a BC style of number where it starts out with a high number and gradually gets smaller until the end of the Grimm war.**

Cardin gulped as Doctor Schultz stood next to him with a syringe containing a blue liquid known as Miracle and a large needled sticking out of inches away from Cardin's leg. He could feel the sweet in his arm pits and his heart racing at the mere sight of it.

Cardin (scared): Is… Is this really necessary…?

Schultz (casual): No, but if you don't take this it'll take much longer for your broken legs to heal, anywhere from 13 to 20 weeks by my estimate.

Cardin (scared): Son of a…. Just make it fast alright.

The doctor nodded at him and drove the needle into his leg; Cardin winced in pain and clenched his bed sheet as the Miracle serum got injected into the area where the bone fractured. As the pain subsided his hold over the shit loosened and he let out a sigh of relief.

Schultz (friendly): There! That wasn't so bad was it?

Cardin (relieved): It wasn't that bad actually.

Schultz (friendly): I'm glad you think so, because we still have to inject your other leg.

Cardin (confused): Say whaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**….. **

Pyrrha (shocked): Cardin Winchester apologized to you?!

Jaune (drinking a cup of water): Mhm.

Team JNPR sat at their usual cafeteria table with their RWBY comrades absent due to a mandatory training session with Glynda Goodwitch. Following the incident in Forever Fall forest, headmaster Ozpin deemed it necessary to such sessions to improve combat abilities of the students.

Nora excitedly played a game on her phone, oblivious to the things around her as usual. Ren was in a meditative stance with his eyes closed and seemed just as oblivious to his surroundings as his long time friend Nora.

Pyrrha (suspicious): You're sure?

Jaune (casual): How many times do I have to repeat myself? Yeah THE Cardin Winchester said he was sorry for being a jerk to me and pretty much everyone else at the school. Believe me; I was just as shocked as you are now.

Pyrrha (worried): No offense Jaune, but you're not exactly the best judge of character.

Jaune (casual): True, but I've been around Cardin long enough to know how he operates. He's not the type to have some big scheme or what ever, if he was messing with me he'd let me know it. He gets… got a kick out of knowing I was in the palm of his hand.

Ren (calm & distant): Jaune does have a point. While we each may have our own opinion about him, the fact of the matter is Cardin is a typical school bully. I very much doubt he could come up with some elaborate scheme to hurt Jaune.

Jaune (curious): You do know it's really creepy when you do that right?

Ren (calm & distant): This stance helps me remain calm when I'm near… Stressful individuals (he opened his left eye and looked at Nora for a second before closing it again), it being "creepy" as you put it matters little to me.

Pyrrha (worried): Jaune, I understand you want to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he knows how you got into Beacon! If he were to tell anyone your career as a Hunter is over!

Jaune smirked and had an uncharacteristically confident look on his face at this.

Jaune (confident & pleased): Oh I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. Let's just say I'm not the only one with skeletons in my closet.

**….**

Cardin (annoyed): I really hate that guy.

Sophie sat next to her son with a pair of glasses on and one of his history books in her hand.

Sophie (distant): That's nice dear, (curious): What was the first kingdom to fall in the Grimm War?

Cardin (concentrating): It was… Menagerie right? It was once the Faunus home land and their only kingdom before the Grimm and Faunus wars completely wrecked the place.

Sophie (curious): When did the Grimm war start?

Cardin (concentrating): It started in... Uhhhh….

? (Formal): It started in the 90th year of the First Era for humanity, about 50 years before your great-great-grandfather, Cornelius Winchester created Winchester Industries.

The two turned their attention to doorway and noticed a man in his early 40s standing there in a black business suit, white shirt and a metallic silver briefcase in his hand with the other in his suits pocket. He had short brown hair, indigo eyes, 5 o'clock shadow and a smile on his face.

Cardin (angry & thoughts): Dad….

**I know this is a pretty short chapter in comparison to other ones I've written so far but seeing as things are getting crazy in my personal life this is the best I could hope to do at this point. The next chapter will be longer and it'll reveal more things about Cardin, his relationship with his dad and the nature of his coming "upgrades".  
**

**TBC…**


	7. Canceled

**Canceled**

**After spending the past couple of weeks trying to figure out how to continue this series, I decided there simply wasn't any. My lack of foresight and planning gradually caught up with me until it finally I realized just how poorly done this story really is, and I have to apologize for it. While I did have fun writing this for you guys and the response really kept me going at first, the more I went back and thought about the work I accomplished I came to the realization I completely messed up what could have been a genuinely good story.**

**The rushed pace of the story, poor grasp of the characters and an overall lack of foresight along with an issue that was supposed act as the next phase of the series, constantly ended up being a poorly written piece of crap no one should waste their time reading.**

**As this situation kept being dragged out, all that wasted potential with a premise like this just kept on getting more and more obvious. It also doesn't help that I have other writing and leadership duties at both DC Prime and Marvel2k14, two fan fiction writing groups in which I have several projects to work on that are frankly a bigger priority for me than this one and projects I'm enjoying much more actually working on. **

**Am I finished with RWBY fan fiction forever? The answer is no, I do hope to come back one day and give every ones favorite bully from Beacon a story that's actually worthwhile. Will it be a remake of this story line or something else entirely is something I haven't decided on yet. The only thing I know for sure is this second, and hopefully better story wont come out any time before June at the earliest. **


End file.
